Pokémon Gakkou
by AF fanfics
Summary: In a world where humanity doesn't exist, Pokémon form their very own society. The story is about a young riolu named Leo and his friends and a fateful encounter with an evil organization.


Pokémon Gakkou

Welcome the world of pokémon! This, however, is not the one you know: In this world, pokémon are the only creatures in the world, altho they can act like humans sometimes. Now let's go! On a brand new adventure!

Hi! I'm Leo, the riolu. I'm a first grade student at Pokémon Gakkou, a school made specially for pokémon to learn how to use their abilities and moves better and become stronger! In my class there are other 14 students. There are books about Status Condition and Items everywhere!

I asked my parents to put me here because I want to study and become strong like Luke, the Lucario from Mega Task Force, they fight crime and protect the innocent and the weak! My dad is a slaking, his name is Norman and he is very nice, a bit lazy too. My mom, Korrina, is a little more serious but she loves me a lot and makes sure i don't mess up too much.

I have two friends that I've known since the daycare, Aomi and Rika. Aomi is a ralts, she is shy and sometimes she acts strange around me but she is very nice and a good friend. Rika is a vulpix, she has only four tails now thou. She is very tough and strong, she always protects ralts from mean pokémon.

Oh, the teacher is here!

Teacher: Ohayo gozaimasu! I am teacher Lilligant but you can call me Lilli-sensei. I look forward to teaching you all!

Director: Pleased to meet you, everyone! I am your director, Slowking. If you need anything, I'll be in my office.

The class: Yes, Sensei!

Lilli-sensei: Ok everyone! What do you think to be a good strategy in battle?

Magbi: We just have to use a lot of powerful moves and attack!

Elekid: Yeah, shock 'em good!

Lilli-sensei: Wrong! What would you do if the oponent was very resistant or had type advantage? A good strategy is having moves that make you strong or weaken your enemy.

Leo: That's right. If you can't hit your enemy, the battle is lost

Lillipup: Wow, sensei is so smart!

Aomi: I-I see...

Rika: That's obvious!

Lilli-sensei: Ok, now...

As the class continued, time passed...

Lilli-sensei: Good job, minna! See you tomorrow!

[Outside]

Leo: Hmm, class was fun, I guess. I learned some useful stuff. Bye, Aomi! Rika!

Aomi and Rika: Bye, Leo!

Leo was walking home through the forest when he found a group of bedrill whispering.

Leo: What's that? I feel something weird on the aura...

Bedrills: Havvve we found it yet? No not yet, but we are clozzze.

?: Shut up, you all! Get back to work.

Bedrills: YEZZZ, SIR!

Leo: Hey! What are you guys doing there?

Bedrill: We've been spotted!

?: Deal with him now. We can't let ourselvvves be discovered.

Leo: Wha-?! I didn' t do anything!

Leo starts to run as fast as he can as the bedrill start to chase him with pointy spikes ready. He can't outrun them, he doesn't know the forest in those parts and he is starting to get very tired. He runs and runs but he trips on a root. He is cornered! There is no escape, all his sides are blocked and the bedrills are incoming!

Leo: Please! I don't even know what you were doing!

Bedrill: There is no excuse! You saw us and we can't let you go!

Bedrill: Get him! Before the boss starts to loose his patience.

Leo: Help!

Bedrill: Incoming!

The bedrill flinch at the sight of the figure that aproached to save Leo! He comes flying and landing he causes a cloud of dust.

Leo: Who are you?!

?: Step back boy, this is dangerous.

Bedrill: Two witnesses! Get the tall one now!

?: AURA BURST!

The shadowy figure creates an explosion of energy that sends all the bedrill flying away, knocked out. Leo fainted because of the powerful burst of energy let out by the unknown hero. Before falling unconscious, he could see a that his savior was a strong Lucario with a grin on his face.

Leo wakes up on his bed. His parents and friends are all around him.

Leo: What? Where am I? Mom, Dad?

Norman: We are here, son.

Korrina: Are you alright, my dear?

Aomi: L-Leo, what happened?

Rika: Who did this? I'll burn them!

Leo: I'm... not sure. I was coming home and i heard some bedrill talking, they started to chase me and I got cornered... Them he appeared!

Korrina: What are you talking about, dear? Who is he?

Leo: I'm not sure but he appeared and blasted all the bedrill away with aura!

Norman: Don't tell me it was...

Leo: I think it was! Luke, the Mega Task Force lucario!

Aomi: S-Sugoi!

Rika: You met him?! How was he like?! Is he that tall?!

Leo: I didn't meet him, I passed out, his aura was too strong.

Leo:(He is amazing. I have to train and become strong like he is. I need to protect my family and my friends from whatever those evil bedrill were plotting)

They kept talking for a few more minutes. After they got satisfied with Leo's explanations, Leo kept thinking on how to become stronger and what was going on around the forest. He went downstairs where his father was watching the TV.

Leo: Dad! Help me train! I want to be tough!

Norman: Now? Isn't it a little late?

Leo: Dad!

Norman: Ok, ok. Let's do it.

[Backyard]

Norman: Ok, son! Give me all you've got!

Leo: Whooooaaaa! FORCE PALM

Norman: ZZZ (Norman is just loafing around!)

Leo: DAD! TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!

Norman: Huh? Oh yeah, training. (I think i'm gonna tease him a little. Hehe, he is gonna get mad but is will get stronger faster). I took a nap because your punches were too weak. Too weak.

Leo: What!? Weak!? I'M GONNA SHOW YOU WHO IS WEAK! Baka!

Norman: Haha, come on! My life bar is on green yet!

Korrina: Honey! I think you are playing too much games!

Norman: Haha, I'm just kidding!

The "training" kept going until sunset. Leo was now very tired and fell asleep very quick, too bad he was still taking a bath so he slipped and hit his head. After taking the bath, he went to bad and had dreams where he was saving the people with Luke. His mother knocked on the door.

Korrina: Darling? Ohayo! I made breakfast, so get ready and go eat before going to school. Oh, before I forget! The misterious person that brought you here yesterday left you a scarf.

Leo: Hmm... Huh?! It's an MTF scarf! I knew it! I knew it! It WAS Luke that appeared yesterday!

[Downstairs]

Leo: Dad! Dad! Did you see my scarf?

Norman: Oh, it's very neat, son.

Korrina: Hush now. Eat your breakfast and go to school. You don't want to get late.

Leo: Itadakimasu! *chewing sounds* Thanks for the food! Bye mom! Bye dad!

Korrina: He is kinda energetic today, no?

Norman: He's just happy his hero gave him a gift.

Leo's heart bursts with enthusiasm for the days to come! He will get strong and help everyone! But what do the evil organization of pokémon that attacked Leo actually want? Who can stop them? These questions and more, only the future can answer but , for now, let's go back to school.

Lilli-sensei: Ok, class! What can you tell me about the "Burn" status condition?

Dedenne: It chips away little of the opponent' life every turn!

Lilli-sensei: Very close, Dedenne-kun! Yes, it does that but it also weakens the pokémon's physical strength, making the fight easier!

Bulbasaur: Fire types can't get a burn, right?

Lilli-sensei: That's right! They can absorb the fire or endure it! Did you know there are some pokémon with an ability called "Guts" which allows them to ignore the physical weakening and actually get stronger? They will still be hurt by the burn tho.

Teddiursa: I know! Dad has this ability! Once mom mas making dinner and he got too close to the oven and accidentally set fire on himself. He lifted a fountain to put out the fire!

Class: Hahaha!

Leo: (Wow! There are pokémons with so powerful abilities out there!)

*Bells ring*

Lilli-sensei: Ok kids, it's break time. Don't get back late!

Rika: Let's play hide'n'seek, Leo!

Leo: Sure, I'll count first. You and Aomi go hide.

Aomi and Rika: Okay.

Leo: Ichi, ni, san, yon...

*Eeekkkk!*

Leo: What was that?

Leo rushes to Rika and Aomi and tells them that he heard screaming and needs to see what happened. They go to a more secluded part of the playground.

?: *sob*Baka*sob*

Leo: Hey, are you okay? What happened?

?: That idiot scared me! *sob*

Rika: What's your name?

?: It's Henki, I'm an eevee.

Aomi: W-Who did this to you?

Henki: The zorua in our class, the one that sits at the back row

Leo: What did he do?

Henki: He transformed into a Coffragius to scare me. I just got here to get my ball back!

Leo: There, there. What do you say we find him and teach him a lesson?

Henki, Aomi, Rika: Ok!

They search the area around where they found Henki for a few minutes.

Rika: Why can't we find him?

Leo: Zoruas are masters of disguise

?: ARE YOU LOOKING FOR ME?!

Aomi: Leo, I'm scared!

Leo: It's ok. Stay close. YOU DID THIS TO HENKI?

?: What if i did? What can you do?

*A Spiritomb gets out of a bush*

Spiritomb: Hahaha, only you guys against me!? This is a joke!

Leo: Why did you scare Henki!

Spiritomb: Because it is fun! Because I want to!

Leo: I'll show you what's fun! Force Palm!

Aomi: No, Leo! Fighting type moves don't affect ghost types!

Leo: I don't care!

*The spiritomb flies to a wall and turns into a zorua*

Zorua: Hey, hey! I was only playing!

Leo: By scaring everyone!?

Zorua: Yes! The face they make is hysterical! For example: Eevee boy, what is it in my pawn?

Henki: T-that's a Thunder Stone! Where did you get that?!

Zorua: It was lying around. I wonder what would happen if i touched you with it.

Henki: Don't! I don't wanna evolve yet!

Zorua: It's not your pick!

Zorua dashes toward Henki, Leo puts himself in the middle of both but Zorua used Quick Attack to get behind Henki!

Zorua: Let's you change! *Pokes Henki with the Stone*

Leo: Noo! Henki!

Henki: No! Why did you do that!? I feel it! I'm evolving!

*Nothing happens*

Zorua: Kyakyakyakya! You should see your face! Did you guys see it?!

Leo: The stone, it didn't work?

Zorua: 'Course not! It's a fake I got for pulling pranks! And you fell for it! kyakyakya

Leo: Why do all this?

Zorua: I already said, it's fun!

Leo: What's your name?

Zorua: My name is Sakkaku Loki. But call me Yume!

Rika: You shouldn't do this! You scared my buddy here, I won't forgive if you do this again!

Yume: Ok, ok! You are tough, Leo! How did you know it would hit?

Leo: I didn't. But I won't let anyone harm my friends!

Yume: Think i'll stick you guys. You look like fun! And Rika, you are kinda cute too.

Rika: *Blush* H-Hey! Who do you think I am?! Calling me weird stuff like that all of a sudden!

Aomi: Calm down, Rika!

*The bell rings again*

Lilli-sensei: Minna! Time for the second period! Everyone get back inside!

Yume: Ouch, she is using Hyper Voice or what?

[Back at the classroom]

Lilli-sensei: Any one can tell me about the Poison status condition?

Bulbasaur: Yes! It makes the other Pokémon weaker and weaker by the second!

Lilli-sensei: Correct! Any other effects?

Cleffa: It makes your tummy ache?

Lilli-sensei: No, that was all there was to it. Any one knows how to cure Poison?

Aomi: Rawst berry?

Lilli-sensei: Correct, Aomi!

Class went on and on, it ended. This time Leo took a safer way back home.

Leo: I'm back home!

Korrina: Welcome back, darling! Lunch is ready, call your father for me, ok?

Leo: Sure! Dad, lunch's ready!

Norman: What? *Runs across the room and sits to the table*

Leo: Dad, why are you never this fast when we train?

Norman: Ahh, well, you see...

Korrina: Oh your dad is just very hungry, right honey?

Norman: Yes! That's it!

Korrina: So you will eat this bowl of salad in no time right? *Mean look*

Norman: R-Right... (I hate salad!)

Korrina: For you, son, a ramen.

Leo: Thanks mom!

Norman: A ramen?!

Korrina: *Mean look*

Norman: It's good for your health, son, eat it all! (Give me that ramen!)

Korrina: So, how was school today?

Leo: Nice! We learned about status conditions.

Korrina: Well, that's useful!

Leo finished his meal, said goodbye to his parents and ran outside in search of adventure! His goal is strength and his future is bright! What will happen tomorrow? What were the bedrill plotting? Was it Luke that saved him from harm on that day? The adventure of Leo and his friends CONTINUE!


End file.
